


Library Buddies

by anartfreak



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Gen, Jason's a Nerd, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anartfreak/pseuds/anartfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff piece of a Jay, Tim, and Dick study group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Buddies

“I’m not getting this,” Dick complains, leaning towards Tim, who is diligently working on his own homework. Jason just stares from across the table. When he had suggested that ingenious Tim help flunking Dick out with their literature homework, he didn’t mean a study group that included him. 

“Dick, how many times have you taken this Lit class?” Jason grumbled. Dick shot Jason a glare, and Jason just stuck his tongue out, feeling like being an immature asshole at the moment. Tim rolled his eyes and pointed out some details in the homework instructions that Dick had failed to read yet again. Jason leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, eyes wandering around the empty university library. At least there were no librarians to get onto their case. 

“Jason, help Dick. You’re the Literature major, after all,” Tim commanded, favoring his laptop. He was probably hacking that Kyle Rayner’s scholarship. He had been bullying Tim about his relationship with Jason. Jason just said that Kyle was jealous that he never got promoted from “one-night-stand” like Tim had been. Still, Tim had been incredibly pissed, and Rayner is very much a douche. 

“Why do I have to help the flunky?” Jason whined, stretching his arms across the table towards Tim and pouting. Dick made some weird noise, but Jason ignored him. Instead, he gave his boyfriend huge puppy dog eyes. Tim looked over the rim of his glasses.

“This study group was your idea, Jay.” Jason’s voice caught in his throat. Tim didn’t want to be helping Dick either apparently, because he never called Jason “Jay” unless he was irritated with his boyfriend. Jason blew a sigh through his nose, and turned to Dick.

“What are you not getting, Dickface?” Dick smirked knowingly, but didn’t say anything, proceeding to point out what he was misunderstanding. 

After about two hours of Jason losing his temper- God-dammit, Dick! How can you be that stupid?- and Dick getting fed up with Jason’s patronizing- I’m not a fucking two-year-old, Jason!-, Tim decided that study time was over. “Guys, let’s call it a night.”

Jason looked down right relieved, Dick looked slightly peeved, and Tim just shut his laptop, holding out his hand for Jason to take. He did so enthusiastically, sending a look over to Dick. Tim held out his other hand for the moping Dick to take, which he did so gladly. Jason scowled.

“I hate this study group idea. Just sayin’,” Jason grumbled as the trio exited the library. Tim gave a look of exhasperation as Dick snickered.


End file.
